


Проклятое Влечение

by JacklingFrost



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: (in chapter 49), (just once because Viggo is a kinky bastard), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Captured, Emotional Recovery, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Fisting, Forced Drug Use, Forced Eye Contact, Frottage, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), PTSD, Physical Abuse, Polyamory, Rape, Self-Harm, Slavery, Sounding, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Torture, War, Whump, dagcup, graphic depiction of feelings, hiccup!whump, how to break your Hiccup, mention of incest, nutmeg makes an exellent psyhodelic, physical recovery, thoughts of self harm, vigcup, wow what a healthy relationship you've got there dagur
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2019-09-30 20:56:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacklingFrost/pseuds/JacklingFrost
Summary: Могут быть ошибки, укажите на них пожалуйста





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evilwriter37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Infernal Fascination](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636351) by [evilwriter37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37). 



 Иккинг полз так тихо, как только мог, пробираясь сквозь кусты на коленях. Он молился, чтобы биение сердца не стучало по вискам так громко; возможность услышать приближение врага издалека было бы его преимуществом.

Самым разумным решением было раздобыть нож, что он сделал в первую очередь. Такое маленькое оружие не осложнит ему жизнь, не повлияет на его бесшумность и скорость, с топором или мечом он бы потерял своё право на внезапность.

 Шаги! Голова повернулась в сторону источника звука, встревоженный взгляд изумрудов заметил двух огромных викингов всего в паре десятков шагов от него, оба воина во всеоружии с невообразимо ужасающими боевыми молотами. Юноша скользнул за дерево, пытаясь решить как лучше не попасться им на глаза. Он не хотел вступать в заведомо проигрышный бой, особенно учитывая тот факт, что это привлечёт еще больше внимания к его скромной персоне. Это поставило бы крест на его побеге.

Он понимал, насколько смешна и отчаянна была сама идея. Он уже пытался сбежать дважды, но сейчас он надеялся, что хоть в этот раз боги будут на его стороне. Иккинг осторожно двигался вокруг дерева, затаив дыхание и наблюдая, как два воина исчезли в ночном мраке. Шатен выбрал идеальную ночь для побега, на убывающую луну, когда на небе можно было увидеть лишь тонкую полукруглую линию небесного светила. Его слабого света было достаточно для осуществления его плана, но недостаточно для лёгкого обнаружения сбежавшего. Когда на горизонте вновь стало чисто, всадник продолжил движение, невольно задумываясь, когда же он начнёт узнавать окружающий его пейзаж. Его тюремная камера каждый раз меняла своё местоположение после его побега и переводили его через лагерь только с тошнотворно пахнущей тряпкой на глазах и плотно связанными руками за спиной. Из-за таких мер предосторожности он не имел понятия, где находится и это незнание значительно осложняло попытки покинуть лагерь.

Хэддок был рад, что он был в ещё неплохой физической форме для побега. Большинство пленников и не мечтали о том, что доставалось ему. Кормёжка дважды, а то и трижды, если викинги были в хорошем настроении, в день; вода в достатке, одеяло (пускай и немного тонкое), а так же рукоприкладство и любой физический вред были сведены к минимуму. По факту, последний пункт только укреплял его желание сбежать, поддерживая во всаднике силы для очередной попытки.

Иккинг заткнул клинок за пояс и резко опустился на четвереньки, увидев ореол оранжевого свечения, мелькающего впереди. Наверное, ему лучше продолжать ползти. Возможно никто не заметит его, если он будет так близко к земле. _Или он двигается в ложном направлении и ему стоит повернуть в другую сторону_. Шатен затих и замер для раздумий в густом подлеске, растущем недалеко от тропы. _Если там есть свет, это значит, что там есть стража и сейчас это последнее, чего он бы хотел_ . Подумав немного, всадник всё же изменил направление и пополз в другую сторону. Не пришлось долго ждать проблем, подлесок превратился в непроходимые кусты ежевики.

_Отлично. Ну и что теперь?_

Он остановился и осматривал беспорядочную симфонию шипов перед ним. Было слишком темно, чтобы рассмотреть есть ли обходной путь, а «осмотр» на ощупь создал бы слишком много шума. _Но может мне стоит пробраться сквозь эти ягоды. Они не ожидают такого_.

Иккинг уже почти был готов начать двигаться через ежевику, осторожно раздвинув руками заросли, но лишь затем осознал, что только создаст тропинку и облегчит работу своим преследователям. Это будет словно дыра на холсте леса, а от шипов он оставит кровавый след, от чего его станет только проще обнаружить.

Вздохнув, Иккинг повернулся и осмотрелся. Он не думал, что побег из лагеря так затянется. Внутри всё сжалось. Он не особо преуспел не смотря на количество потраченного времени; они скоро обнаружат его исчезновение, если уже не обнаружили.

  _Что ж, пора попрощаться с прелестной «Тюремной Таверной», я думаю._  Разумеется, отношение к нему ухудшится, если они поймают. Боже, надо надеяться, что _он_  ещё не вернулся… _Нет-нет. Нельзя думать об этом._

Но Иккинг ещё не собирался сдаваться. Он довольно упрям и будет сражаться до последнего вздоха. Вычеркните эту минутную слабость: он скорее всего будет просто пинать противников здоровой ногой, ну а после и металлической как вишенка на торте.

Шатен решил повернуть обратно, это было единственным выходом. Конкретно этот путь явно был ошибочным и ему стоит вернуться в начало, чтобы попробовать другое направление. На обратном пути он не встретил никаких преград. Хотя, он не был удивлён, когда увидел группу солдат с факелами и оружием наготове, вышедших из импровизированной лачуги, где его обычно держали взаперти. Они тщательно осматривали почву вокруг в поисках отпечатков его ботинков, _ну, ботинка_ , подсвечивая огнём.

_Надеюсь, они уже давно затоптаны их собственными к этому моменту._

Иккинг достал нож и мелко дышал, опускаясь на колени за тем самым небольшим деревом и не поднимая оружие высоко. Отблеск металла мог бы привлечь ненужное ему внимание, выдать его. Сам же шатен навострил уши, пытаясь успокоить сердцебиение и подслушать разговор воинов. Они могли слить ему важную информацию. Вначале он слышал лишь неразборчивое бормотание и воркотню, но чем дольше он слушал, тем больше слышал, слова становились всё разборчивей.

\- Как думаешь, как он сбежал?

\- С чего ты взял, что я знаю? Наверняка этот мелкий низкорослик проскользнул сквозь решётку или что-то такое.

Иккинг нахмурился и осмотрел себя. Да, он был маловат по викинговским стандартам, но не настолько, чтобы сотворить _такое_. К тому же за зарешечённой дверью были расположены пики, его бы попросту исполосовало всего.

\- Нам стоит сказать ему?

\- И взбесить его этим? Ты издеваешься?! Я бы хотел сохранить свою голову на плечах ещё на пару-тройку лет! С тобой вообще всё хорошо?

_Значит, он вернулся со свой небольшой экскурсии._

Внутренности Иккинга сделали сальто назад, а на висках выступил пот. Иккинг сжал кулаки, пытаясь отвлечь себя от нарастающей паники. Ему больше ничего не надо было знать. Единственное, что его радовало, так это отсутствие повсеместной тревоги, только эти берсерки знают о его исчезновении.

_Но куда же мне идти?_

Он решился выглянуть из-за дерева и осторожно осмотреться. Группа разделилась в поисках подсказок куда же пленник сбежал и они не могли не заметить его. Рано или поздно. Он попал в ловушку. Он не мог броситься назад, потому что скорее всего попал бы прямо в сердце лагеря, а вперёд двинуться он не мог и подавно.

Всадник повернулся спиной к дереву и прижался затылком к коре, сжимая клинок в левой руке. Он закрыл глаза, пытаясь выровнять дыхание и ритм сердца. Должен же быть выход, выход есть всегда, просто он ещё не нашёл его. Слёзы застыли в его глазах, пока он пытался построить карту лагеря в своей голове и каждый раз что-то не складывалось. Его похитители с успехом запутали его и оставили нарастающую неуверенность в окружающем его мире.

_Вот бы у меня был Беззубик_

От этой мысли в груди протяжно заболело, но по крайней мере он знал, что его дракон в безопасности. Только он попал в плен, никто более. Это было единственное его облегчение.

\- Ты уверен, что нам не стоит говорить ему? Те следы, что мы нашли, говорят, что он сбежал полчаса назад.

Иккинг вздрогнул и почти охнул от неожиданности. Этот голос донёсся прямо из-за дерева, с другой стороны. Шатен умудрился закрыть рот рукой, чтобы его удивлённое восклицание не вырвалось наружу.

\- Вождь узнает о его небольшой прогулке только когда мы подадим ему Хэддока на блюдечке с голубой каёмочкой для наказания. Пусть выплеснет свой гнев на мальчишку. Посмотрим, как долго это будет продолжаться.

Не смотря на выступивший пот и согревающие его тело волны адреналина, по спине Иккинга пробежался холодок. Он медленно убрал ладонь с губ, желая, чтобы его дыхание не было таким тяжёлым. Он облажался. Шатен хотел сбежать до его возвращения, но сейчас его точно поймают и… Он не мог думать об этом. _Нет_. Он /должен/ выбраться.

\- Хорошо, - сказал голос с другой стороны дерева, немного правее от первого.

– Пока мы не нашли его, но это лишь вопрос времени. Мысли неистово петляли в его голове. Стоит ли ему поползти обратно и рискнуть быть замеченным? А может ему стоит наплевать на всё, отказаться от всех осторожностей и бежать ради выживания? Очевидно же, что он быстрее этих тяжеловесов. Но в голову ударила мысль получше, выбежать и внезапно атаковать со спины. По крайней мере он надеялся, что это была мысль получше.

Взяв рукоятку ножа поудобней, Иккинг бесшумно вышел из-за дерева, оставаясь в слепой зоне близстоящего мужчины. Он чувствовал, как нож коснулся плоти, затем был рёв боли и злобы, мужчина упал на одно колено. Всадник задел его ногу именно так, как и хотел. Другой викинг занёс над головой топор (видимо забыв, что им запретили убивать или ранить его), но Иккинг был быстр.

Он вскочил на ноги, уклонился и быстро оценил ситуацию. Остальные воины наконец-то обратили на него внимание и повернулись, приближаясь к нему, обнажая оружие и начиная его окружать. Понимая, что это оружие ему не поможет в этой битве, шатен бросил нож в ближайшего врага, целясь в глаза, но он был легко отбит в грязь клинком побольше. Зеленые глаза широко распахнулись от ужаса, юноша резко развернулся и побежал.

Вернее, собирался, но раненый мужчина отбросил свой топор, поддался вперед и схватил беглеца за правую ногу. Шатен упал на землю, содрав ладони об острые камни в попытке смягчить падение, секундная боль прошла стрелой сквозь ногу. Всадник судорожно пытался вынуть ногу из сапога и продолжить бежать босым, но подоспела поддержка и он почувствовал, как грубые руки вцепились в его плечи и резко подняли.

Иккинг брыкался и яростно отбивался, безмолвно крича от отчаяния. Мужчины выкрутили ему руки и быстро обвязали первой попавшейся верёвкой. Парень вырывался как мог, пытаясь усложнить им задачу.

\- Я сыт тобой по горло и выше, Хэддок! – закричал один из мужчин. Он схватил край его туники своей мясистой клешнёй и оторвал клочок ткани. Шатен мог лишь на секунду задуматься о его действия перед тем, как его глаза завязали импровизированной повязкой, плотно завязав на затылке и абсолютно ослепляя его.

\- Вот /теперь/ мы можем ему сообщить, - одобрительно сказал кто-то из безымянных для Иккинга берсерков. Иккинг забыл как дышать, когда его резко оторвали от земли и грубо закинули на покрытое доспехом плечо будто он мешок капусты. Юноша пинался и извивался словно обезумевший змей, его охватывала паника, но он мог только задевать пальцами груди металлический нагрудник несущего, кто бы это ни был, а его рука плотно обхватывала худое тело, удерживая на месте.

\- Время аудиенции с вождём, малыш Иккинг, - объявил его носильщик. – Посмотрим, переживёшь ли ты это.

_Если б я только об этом переживал._


	2. Глава 2

_десятью днями ранее_

 

 

Иккинг стряхнул руку Астрид со своего плеча и прошёл мимо неё, направляясь в своё пристанище. Солнце только-только начало выглядывать из-за горизонта, окрашивая серое небо кроваво-красным. И было в этом что-то враждебное, словно затишье перед бурей.

\- Я в порядке, Астрид. Просто иди спать, - шатен повернулся к девушке лицом, невольно сутулясь. Он мог видеть синяки под глазами всадницы, и как ей только удаётся еще на ногах стоять. Но сами глаза были переполнены волнением.

\- Но ты _не_  в порядке, - скрестив руки на груди, возразила она. – Тебе не нужно быть сильным _постоянно_ , Иккинг. Даже я не могу так.

\- Я просто… - парень отрицательно помотал головой, опустив взгляд на деревянные доски под его ногами и закрыл лицо рукой, пытаясь скрыть отчаяние и безнадёгу. – Мы проиграли, Астрид. Драконий Глаз у Вигго, и мы не нашли Хэдер, и…

\- Мы проиграли битву, а не войну, - высказалась воительница. Он снова почувствовал её руку на своём плече, не стряхивая на сей раз, хотя всё ещё отказываясь смотреть на неё. – Мы ещё покажем ему. Обещаю.

 Иккинг уныло отрицательно помотал головой опять, каким-то образом найдя в себе храбрость поднять глаза и встретится с её взглядом. – Но я не могу _победить_. Даже когда я готовился и продумывал всё, верил, что я на шаг впереди, он всё-равно руководил игрой! – его голос внезапно повысился до крика и словно впитался в вязкую тишину воздуха.

 Остальная часть команды Всадников скоропостижно разбрелась по своим кроватям, оставляя шатена и Астрид наедине снаружи их соседствующих лачуг. Беззубик хотел остаться и утешить своего друга, но Иккинг несильно оттолкнул сухой чешуйчатый нос, отказываясь от его заботы, после чего дракон грустно ушёл в сторону драконьих стойл, присойденившись к своим товарищам. Те тоже не были особо в духе. Они не были глупы – они понимали, когда проигрывали.

 Не сказав ни слова, девушка слегка сжала плечо Хэддока. Она осознавала, что в этот момент лучше было промолчать. Это Иккинг и любил в ней. Хоть она не раз игнорировала его приказы и находила довольно забавным иногда подбешивать шатена, Астрид понимала его так, как мог понять лишь Беззубик, знала его потаённые страхи и переживания без нужды спрашивать о них, ведь знала, что он никогда бы не _захотел_  слышать от неё подобные вопросы.

Тихо и устало вздохнув, всадник положил свою ладонь на девичью руку на его плече и пошёл с подругой к своему дому. Она была права. Он не в порядке и ему нужен был кто-то рядом. Сейчас шатен чувствовал вину за своё поведение по отношению к дракону.

«Агх, Беззубик всё-равно упрямый. Дайте ему пятнадцать минут и он вернётся.»

 Астрид поднималась по ступенькам в спальню, следуя за парнем без стеснения. Они уже давно прошли те неловкие моменты в их отношениях и вполне спокойно могли посещать комнаты… и кровати друг-друга, это была одна из причин почему их дома были так близко расположены.

Иккинг не смог подавить стон усталости, снимая свои кожаные доспехи. Он не спал уже… Что ж, он не был уверен как долго. Какое-то время точно.

\- Давай я помогу с этим, - девушка подошла к шатену со спины и начала расстёгивать застёжки на броне, коснувшись губами его шеи.

\- Спасибо, Астрид, - на самом деле благодарность была лишь отчасти искренной. Если она надумала заниматься любовью, то Хэддок чувствовал себя не самым лучшим партнёром в данный момент. Этот поцелуй лишь подтвердил его догадки.

Избавившись от брони, парень потянулся и размял руки, направляясь к кровати. Его культяпка ныла болью и пульсировала, он тихо ворчал, пока откреплял металлический протез от ноги. Шатен мог краем глаза наблюдать, как девушка раздевалась до нижнего белья.

Отложив протез в сторону от кровати, Иккинг лёг на спину и положил руки под голову. Он хотел спать, но разум метался, шестерёнки мыслей крутились с сумашедшей скоростью, пустой взгляд упёрся в потолок.

\- А я думала, тебе понравится видок, - голос Астрид вернул его в реальность.

\- А? – парень поднял голову и посмотрел на неё. Нижнее бельё девушки состояло из белых шорт, длина которых едва доходила до бёдер, и мотка ткани, обёрнутой вокруг груди. Воинственная дева медленно распускала свою косу и улыбалась ему. Хотя в её глазах этого не читалось, это были голубые озёра чистого беспокойства. Он знал, что она думала о Хэдер, которую они пытались, но не смогли спасти из плена Охотников на Драконов. Девушки были довольно близки.

«Мне тоже стоило бы её утешить,» осознал Иккинг и чувствовал себя последним идиотом.  Он сел на кровать и протянул ей руку. На секунду в глазах его подруги промелькнула улыбка, она подошла и села к нему спиной, закинув ногу на ногу. Хэддок коснулся её спутанных, но мягких волос цвета льна и убрал их за плечо, начиная мять ей спинку чуть ниже шеи круговыми движениями больших пальцев.

\- Ммм… Ты всегда знаешь, где у меня самые чувствительные точки, не так ли?

\- Угу, - всадник невольно прикусил язык, разминая перенапряжённые мышцы.

Они молчали, пока парень продолжал массаж, иногда мягко, почти не касаясь кожи, целовал шею и спину. Он мог чувствовать вкус пота, но это не особо его волновало, ведь это был _её_  пот.

Спустя некоторое время всадница повернула к нему голову. – Окей, теперь твоя очередь, большой мальчик.

\- Я не _настолько_  уж и выше тебя, - Иккинг тихо хихикнул, не прекращая нежить её.

\- Ну, всё-равно ведь выше. Повернись, - сказала Хофферсон командным тоном. – Я сказала, твоя очередь.

\- Ладно-ладно, - шатен повернулся и сел, скрестив ноги. Деревянная кровать скрипнула, когда девушка подвинулась к нему.

\- Руки вверх.

\- Не знал, что ты планировала раздевать меня, - сказал он, пока с него стягивали рубаху.

\- Это лишь первая фаза, – пошутила блондинка. – Мой план состоит из множества деталей и уровней.

Иккинг отбросил тунику в сторону, чувствуя прохладу голой кожей. – Звучит сложно. Тебе, наверное стоит нарисовать диаграмму, чтобы я мог понять.

\- Художница из меня так себе, - она начала массировать мышцы его шеи. Её руки были неописуемо теплыми.

Ухмылка невольно застыла на губах парня. - Я могу попозировать.

Астрид рассмеялась и этот звонкий, радостных смех развеял туман переживаний. – Ты? Натурщик? Могу поклясться, ты не протянешь и пяти минут. Ты слишком правильный. И застенчивый, хотя это лишнее.

Иккинг только закатил глаза. Он не был в настроении опять поднимать эту тему с ней.

\- Да и к тому же, в любом случае я превращу тебя в «палка-палка-огуречик» или в что-то подобное.

\- Но это не сможет передать всё моё естество, - сказал шатен, пытаясь сдержать смех. – А как же мои веснушки?

Он немного испугался, когда почувствовал тёплый, влажный поцелуй в спину, пока её пальцы массировали плечи, что расслабить перенапряжённые мускулы. Она снова целовала его, каждый раз в разную точку. И снова. Нет, она определённо не пыталась нарисовать какой-то узор.

\- Что ты делаешь?

\- Просто показываю немного симпатии к твоим веснушкам.

\- И ты хочешь потратить на это целый день? – парень не мог видеть своей спины, но был уверен, что пятнышек от солнечных поцелуев там было не меньше, чем на других частях его тела. Астрид не ответила, снова прикасаясь губами к коже.

\- Ну, надеюсь, мы займёмся еще чем-то, - наконец-то она что-то сказала, оторвавшись от интереснейшего занятия.

\- А что, если у меня нет настроения?

\- Тогда я позабочусь, чтобы оно у тебя появилось. - _Да, у неё скорее всего получится_. Тяжело противостоять Астрид, когда она настроена на секс, хотя иногда казалось, что прелюдия нравится ей больше самого процесса.- Учти, это нужно нам обоим после того, что мы пережили.

\- Ты всегда права, не так-ли? – Хэддок признал поражение, немного улыбнувшись.

\- Ну, конкретно сейчас да, я права, - в голосе девушки чувствовался самоуверенный смешок. Она прекратила массаж и слегка толкнула, это её способ сказать, что пора менять позу.

\- И что же сейчас будет, моя леди? – сейчас была её очередь доминировать. Когда их отношения только начинались, выражение знаков внимания были больше похожи на сражение, потому как каждый из них хотел быть сверху, доминировать и взять контроль в свои руки. Но после они решили просто меняться местами по очереди. Ну, большую часть времени. Борьба за главенство в постели может быть забавна только если она к месту.

\- На спину, Хэддок. – Иккинг вернулся в своё прежнее положение, положив руки под голову. Кровь начинала закипать от возбуждения.

Девушка оседлала его и игриво подмигнула, начиная покрывать его голодными поцелуями его грудь и живот. Парень внезапно забыл как дышать от накрывших его ощущений, пробежавшись руками по спине воительницы и закрыв глаза. Она была несомненно права, это нужно им обоим.

Он издал тихий стон удовольствия, когда почувствовал её руку на растущем бугорке в его штанах. Бёдра шатена невольно двинулись навстречу, а голова откинулась назад, чувствуя немного грубые ласки.

\- А-Астрид, - он выдохнул её имя с тягой и желанием. О боги, покоритель драконов обожал и ненавидел одновременно, когда девушка так дразнила его.

Её поцелуи поднимались выше, скользя по шее вверх. Иккинг запрокинул голову, подставляясь по поцелуи, гортанно застонав. Астрид улыбнулась перед тем, как коснуться точки пульса, нежно посасывая.

Иккинг тяжело выдохнули сжал её грудь. Дыхание моментально стало прерывистым, когда девушка сжала возвышенность в его штанах.

Астрид не упустила возможность поцеловать его, углубляя поцелуй. Шатен с удовольствием ответил, сплетая языки, мягко двигая бёдрами в мягком, известном только им ритме, позволяя девушке как-бы покачиваться вместе с ним.

\- Не сейчас, - сказала воительница, отстранившись и потянув за собой паутинку из слюны, что вскоре оборвалась и упала Иккингу на подбородок.

\- Я знаю, - он застонал с разочарованием, которое только возросло, когда девушка убрала руку с места, так требующего её внимания.

Девушка хохотнула. – До сих пор не могу принять, что ты настолько _громкий_. – она начала нежно покусывать его левую мочку уха, а он подтвердил её слова довольным «ммм».

\- Ты тоже не бесшумная, - услышался протест.

\- Но не такая шумная, как ты, - почувствовался мягкий поцелуй в ушко.

\- Я просто… Чувствительный, ладно?!

\- И мне это _нравится_ , - теперь голос Астрид был больше похож на рычание. Она прошлась губами по линии подбородка перед тем, как начать посасывать его кадык. Грудь шатена вздымалась и опускалась с тяжелым, нетерпеливым дыханием.

Воительница наконец-то поднялась и по венах наследника Олуха растеклись восторг и похоть. Она спустилась ниже к его ногам и парень просто положил руки вдоль тела, сжав одеяло, готовя себя к последующему и не закрывая глаз. Астрид тепло ему улыбнулась, развязывая шнурок на его штанах, глаза горели желанием.

Иккинг почувствовал облегчение, когда его стояк наконец-то был свободен от тряпок, касание ткани было почти болезненным. Девушка провела рукой по нему снизу вверх, едва ощутимо и быстро, заставляя любимого зашипеть сквозь сжатые зубы и впиться пальцами в одеяло. Астрид слегка даже ухмыльнулась и сделала это снова, едва касаясь возбуждённого органа. Иккинг мотнул головой, издав то-ли всхлип, то-ли стон. Каждый раз, когда Астрид правит бал, всёпроисходит именно так.

\- Агхн! Астрид, ты можешь просто помочь мне с этим?! – Хэддок почти что взвыл, пока девушка продолжала издеваться.

\- Заставь меня. – Иккинг гортанно застонал на этот ответ и начал вставать. Именно в этот момент девушка обхватила его член своей рукой и теперь уже ощутимо провела вверх-вниз.

\- _Оох…_  - он снова лёг на спину и закрыл глаза. – Мм, о да.

Астрид ласкала его рукой то быстро, то медленно, иногда грубо, иногда нежно. Шатен закусил губу и впился пальцами в одеяло под собой. Девушка провела большим пальцем по головке и осторожно спустилась ниже. Парень хватал ртом воздух, толкался в её руку, жаждя больше удовольствия, больше фрикции.

\- Эй, прекрати дёргаться или я всё-таки укушу тебя

 

 

*****

 

Иккинг проснулся несолько часов спустя от писка Астрид. Он хотел было повернуться и посмотреть, что случилось, но что-то тяжелое лежало на его спине.

\- Сморкала! Не мог бы ты стучаться?!

 Дизрирентированный, Иккинг открыл глаза и увидел Сморкалу на ступеньках. Астрид спешно укрывала удоеялом их обоих, а тяжесть на спине недовольно заурчала. Каким-то боком Беззубик решил присоединиться к ним во время сна.

\- А _вы_  двое не могли бы уединиться в комнате?!

\- Сморкала, это и есть _моя_  комната, – устало сказал шатен. Дракон заурчал так, будто он согласен. Шумно выдохнул горячий воздух, фурия сдвинулась и свернулась вокруг их обоих. Парень наконец-то смог повернуться на бок. – Что во имя Хель ты хочешь?

\- Рыбьеног заметил что-то в воздухе, что-то быстрое, - доложил Йоргенсон, скрестив руки на груди. А затем повернулся слегка и спустил шлем на лицо, стыдливо осознавая, насколько он был груб. Повернувшись к ним вновь, он сделал вид, что смотрел на один из рисунков Иккинга, прикреплённых к стене. – Говорит, возможно, это дракон.

\- Буди близнецов, если они ещё не встали, и все остальные идите и посмотрите, что это, - Иккинг выдал приказ, быстро соображая. – Астрид и я будем как раз за вами.

\- Хорошо, - Сморкала повернулся к ступенькам, но тыкнул в них пальцем. – Не вздумайте играть в «спрячь копьё», пока все мы работаем.

\- _Сморкала!_  - Астрид буквально закричала, начиная вставать с кровати. Иккинг знал, что если она зла чрезмеры, ей не важно, что она голая: она пойдёт за кем угодно, кто заслуживает получить топором в лицо. Йоргенсон знал это тоже, спешно спускаясь по ступенькам и исчезая с её поля зрения.

\- Ухожу, ухожу! – это были его последние слова перед тем, как дверь захлопнулась.

\- Почему мы терпим его? – спросила девушка, поворачиваясь к Иккингу, лицо красное от гнева и стыда.

\- Он важная часть команды, Астрид. – напомнил ей шатен, ему часто приходилось. – Ну, может это заставит его прекратить подкатывать к тебе.

Хофферсон вздохнула и вылезла из кровати. – Этот грязный осёл видел мою грудь. Наверное, мне придётся выбить это воспоминание из его головы. Буквально.

Иккинг хохотнул. Темперамент его девушки мог быть раздражительным /и/ привлекательным. Он поднял руку, чтобы похлопать Беззубика сбоку. – Окей, братец, пора вставать.

Дракон соскочил с кровати и Иккинг сел, заметив, что фурия смотрит на него большими умными зелёными глазами.

\- Прости за то, как вёл себя ранее, братец. Я был расстроен и всё такое.

Беззубик посмотрел на одевающуюся Астрид с другой стороны кровати, а затем снова на него. Он повернул голову и поднял ушки, будто в приподнятом настроении, издавая урчащий гортанный звук.

\- Спасибо за понимание, братец. – он почесал дракона по носу, наслаждаясь знакомым ощущением чёрных чешуек. Иккинг оделся в свежую одежду – хотя ему явно хотелось бы помыться – и присоединил металлическую ногу. Да, он был голоден тоже, но это могло подождать. Надев на Беззубика седло, который был как всегда в хорошем настроении, и они с Астрид поднялись в небо на драконах. Они довольно быстро нагнали остальных.

\- Как спалось? – спросил Рыбьеног больше с предложением в голосе, подмигивая через пухлое плечо. Иккинг закатил глаза и посмотрел на Сморкалу.

\- Что? – тот отозвался довольно невинно.- Я только сказал…

Иккинг только отмахнулся. – Нет-нет, я не хочу знать, что ты сказал.

\- Я хочу! – это была Забияка, пролетавшая над ними на Барсе и Вепре, её брат сидел на второй голове. – Я не обратила внимание в первый раз!

Иккинг только по-старчески заворчал и старался не обращать на них внимания. Даже не смотря на Астрид, он был уверен, что она делала абсолютно также. Никто из них не был в настроении. Интересно, что думали остальные.

Решив сосредоточиться на своём задании среди серых облаков и холодных ветров, Иккинг сидел ровно в седле на Беззубике и достал свою подзорную трубу из седельной сумки. Он осмотрелся вокруг, пытаясь найти то, что же обнаружил Рыбьеног.

\- Я ничего не вижу! – шатен отозвался к Ингерману. Фурия легко поравнялась с Сарделькой и остальной командой, которые кажется наконец-то перестали шептаться о том, что произошло утром. – Ты уверен, что оно полетело сюда?

\- Скорее всего. Оно выглядело то, будто что-то тащ-, – он был грубо прерван чем-то большим и быстрым, что выскочило из-за облаков перед ними.

\- Берегись! – Беззубик резко уклонился, зайдя в маленькую бочку, Иккинг выронил свою подзорную трубу, чтобы схватиться за седло покрепче. Боги, ему ничего не стоит сделать ещё одну такую же. Дракон развернулся, чтобы посмотреть вслед незнакомцу. Другие всадники, кажется, тоже были в порядке.

\- Ребят, - голос Рыбьенога был немного нервным. – Оно возвращается.

\- Хорошо, - теперь Иккинг мог видеть: текучая, серая, с металлическим отблеском масса. Определённо дракон. Лидерская и стратегическая части его мозга сразу же заработали. – Сморкала и близнецы, займите позицию слева. Астрид и я займём справа. Рыбьеног, вверх. Возможно тебе придётся стремительно упасть и ударить этого дракона. – Всадники чётко следовали приказу, и Иккинг сжал седло крепче, готовый ко всему.

\- Погодите-ка, - Астрид в седле нагнулась вперёд и прищурилась. – Это что-?

\- Стоп! – прокричал шатен, поднимая руку как сигнал «хватит». Он увидел то, что увидела Хофферсон. – Попридержите драконов, ребята! Это Хедер!

Дракон, который летел в их сторону, определённо был Розой Ветров, а девушка на его спине выглядела довольно счастливой. Астрид долетела к ней первая, полная чистым восторгом, Громгильда поравнялась с Шипорезом.

\- Хедер! О боги,ты в порядке! Мне так жаль,мы не заметили тебя. Как ты сбежала? Что-

\- Всё в порядке, Астрид, - голос девушки казался уставшим. Остальные драконы тоже подлетели к ним, формируя круг. – Я тоже вас не заметил.

\- Как ты смогла сбежать? – Иккинг явно был удивлён видеть её. Он был уверен, что она была мертва к этому времени и был рад узнать, что ошибался. – Ты ранена? У тебя был хвост?

\- Я в порядке, полном порядке, - она отрицательно потрясла головой. Иккинг с Беззубиком отлетели слегка назад. Наверняка они давили на неё. – Просто устала.

\- Но всё же, как ты спаслась? – спросила Астрид. – У нас едва получилось.

\- Поправочка, - Хэддок вклинился опять. – У нас получилось только потому что так хотел Вигго.

\- Ох, отлично, - теперь влез Сморкала. – Это может быть ловушкой!

\- Нет, ребята, нет, - Хедер сразу начала протестовать.

\- Мы не о тебе, Хедер, - успокоил её шатен, удивлённый, что Йоргенсон так быстро сообразил. Парень осмотрел океан под ними. – По крайней мере, не напрямую. Вигго мог-

\- Это была не мой план побега! – внезапно вскрикнула девушка. – Я… Я уже опустила руки, - вместе с этими словами она опустила голову, её черные волосы закрыли ей лицо. – Я была уверена, что Вигго поймал вас и… - сказала она исподлобья.

Осознание резко проникло в голову шатена и он был абсолютно не уверен, как к нему отнестись. – Дагур. Дагур позволил тебе сбежать.

Хедер посмотрела на него, её большие зелёные глаза были полны эмоций, которых он не мог понять. Она кивнула.


	3. Глава 3

 Иккинг расхаживал по главному дому, снова и снова, одна рука согнута и придерживала подбородок. Остальные смотрели на него со смесью любопытства и беспокойства.

\- Иккинг, почему ты так за него переживаешь? – спросила Астрид. Она поставила стул наоборот и села, руки расслаблено лежали на его спинке. – Он сделал что-то хорошее впервые. Он освободил Хедер!

\- Да, да, я знаю.  Но он пошёл вразрез с приказами Вигго. Какие последствия это повлечёт за собой для нас?

\- Ну, это ведь хорошо, если он не будет работать на Вигго? – спросила Хедер. Она выглядела так, словно не спала вечность, но этот разговор был важнее сна. – И, ну, поскольку Драконий Глаз у него, Вигго не будет охотиться за тобой. – по голосу было слышно, как она не уверена в последних словах.

Иккинг остановился и потёр переносицу, чувствуя приближающуюся головную боль. – Я… Я не знаю. – он посмотрел на своих друзей с чувством безнадёги. – Я не знаю, что делать.

\- Ха, пойти и надрать задницы за кражу Драконьего Глаза! – близнец яро воскликнул, ударив кулаком по столу.

\- Вообще-то, я не думаю, что это хорошая идея, Задирака, - от удара Рыбьеног нервно вздрогнул. – Вигго только-только надрал задницы _нам_.

\- Да в Хельхейм Вигго! – внезапно вскрикнул шатен, взмахнув руками и сделал шаг вперёд. – Он победил нас, он умнее меня и я не знаю, есть ли вообще шанс получить Глаз обратно! Но сейчас у нас другая проблема. Меня беспокоиит Дагур.

\- Иккинг, он спас мне жизнь и освободил меня, - мягко сказала тёмноволосая девушка.

\- Ага, а что он будет делать дпльше? – рявкнул Хэддок. – Он всё ещё с Вигго? Он вернулся к нему и солгал? Или он плывёт в нашу сторону? Я _не_  знаю!

В комнате восцарилась тишина, но затем её нарушил Сморкала. – Или он может быть один из хороших парней.

Иккинг повернулся к нему, подняв брови. - _Прошу прощения?_ – это звучало безумно. Дагур Остервенелый или Шизанутый, Вождь Берсерков, Крушитель Черепов, Гроза Всего Живого, который начал бессмысленную войну и собирался мстить, один из _хороших_  парней?!

\- Сам подумай, - продолжил Йоргенсон. – Он поставил свою _жизнь_  на кон ради Хедер, - парень указал на девушку, которая стояла подле Астрид. – Он действительно заботиться хоть о ком-то. Обычно Дагур слишком эгоист, чтобы рисковать жизнью ради клго-то.

\- Да, это имеет смысл. – вклинился Задирака. – И почему ему плыть в нашу сторону?

Иккинг открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, поднял палец, но вдруг не произнёс ни звука и отвернулся. Скорее всего они думали, что он параноик, но шатен просто не мог ничего с этим поделать. Дагур более чем очевидно был одержим им и это было больше, чем жажда мести. Гораздо больше.

\- Беззубик и я отправимся патрулировать остров, - он объявил, решив завершить беседу. – Нужно убедиться, что всё чисто, пока шторм не начался.

\- Но ты нужен нам здесь, - запротистовал Рыбьеног. – Нам нужно починить несколько крыш, иначе шторм застанет нас без защиты.

\- Почините только этот зал, общий, - это был приказ. – Результат будет лучше, если мы будем работать только над одним заданием. Переждём шторм здесь.

А затем он ушёл, не сказав больше ни слова.

 

Обычно во время полёта Иккинг чувствовал свободу, летая над миром с его лучшим другом, но сейчас он чувствовал, что скован тяжёлыми цепями, которые пытались приковать его к земле, обратно в беспорядок, что был его жизнью.

\- Что нам делать, Беззубик? – устало спросил парень, ложась спиной на седло. Он изучал взглядом серые облака, которые были не так уж и далеко от них. Они становились всё темнее, начинал моросить дождик. Этот холод отрезвлял мысли.

Дракон издал гортанный звук, который для Иккинга значил «я не знаю.»

\- Это всё так безумно звучит, - продолжал шатен. Он не считал странным говорить с Беззубиком. В конце концов, он был умнейшим из изученых ими драконов и мог понимать то, что парень ему говорил почти в идеале. – Думаю, нам не стоит волноваться о Вигго сейчас, да? У нас больше нет ничего, что ему нужно.

_Кроме драконов_

Иккинг отбросил эти мысли. Охотники найдут себе кучу других драконов где-то ещё. Не то, чтобы эта мысль была очень приятна, но хотя-бы они будут в безопасности какое-то время.

\- Неужели я настолько параноидален?» - Иккинг честно спросил. - Есть ли у меня причины волноваться о Дагуре?

Яркая вспышка света выбила Иккинга из его мыслей и он подпрыгнул на седле, чуть не упав, но удержавшись с помощью поводьев. Затем последовал удар молнии.

Шатен полетел с Беззубиком подальше от туч, и начал рассматривать остров, находящийся под ними. Остров, разрушенный Охотниками на Драконов в поисках Драконьего Глаза, заставил Иккинга расстроиться. Ресницы невольно намокли от такой грустной картины.

Было темно, погода менялась с молниеносной скоростью, огромные волны разбивались об скалы. Дедукция драконьего всадника сказала ему лететь обратно, но у того не было настроения говорить с людьми. Никто его не понимал. Конечно, была Астрид, являвшейся исключением, но Иккинг разговаривал с ней очень редко, и не это было секретом. Знавший о его волнениях и надеждах  больше всего был его первейшим другом – Беззубиком.

Дракон издал звук, явно спрашивая разрешения на приземление.

\- Скоро, братец, - ответил Хэддок, погладив  того по голове. - Чуть подольше, хорошо? Позже будешь мне благодарен. Ты тоже будешь не очень рад торчать в одном доме с остальными.

Ночная Фурия издала звук согласия и хлопнула крыльями, размахнув огромные крылья, набирая скорость.

\- Беззубик, ну какой у него может быть мотив? – всадник и дракон спустились к берегу, пролетая вдоль него. – Ну, кроме меня. Да и в любом случае, почему он так мной одержим? Правда же, посмотри на меня. Я же не сильный викинг под соусом мужественности, - шатен вздохнул и почесал друга между отростков. Ощущение род рукой чешуи родного дракона успокаивало. – Или же это и причина. В том, что я другой.

Беззубик тихо обеспокоенно заурчал, слегка повернув голову к нему.

\- Возвращаемся, братец, - решил парень. – Никто не придёт за мной в такую погоду.

 

Иккинг промок насквозь к моменту возвращения – облака внезапно разверзлись громом и дождь полил как из ведра. Их аналог Главного Зала уже был в лучшем состоянии чем когда он улетал, остальные уже были внутри со своими драконами. Тесно, тут все как сельди в бочке.

Дрожа от холода из-за пропитанной водой одежды, Иккинг сел у огня, предварительно закрыв за собою дверь от порыва ледяного ветра. Никто не решался заговорить с ним первым, понимая, что он расстроен.

Сморкала и Задирака хихикали и перешёптывались в углу, опираясь на спящего Кривоклыка. Иккинг завидовал тому, насколько радостными они были после такого поражения.

\- Хей, - Астрид поприветствовала его, сев рядом на лавочку.

Шатен посмотрел на тех двоих вновь – Как думаешь, между ними что-то есть?

\- Похоже на то, - девушка тихо посмеялась. – Боже, наша шлюпка полна проблем. Но по крайней мере мне не придется выбивать воспоминание голой меня из его головы.

\- Ага, - Иккинг слабо улыбнулся и осмотрел комнату. Забияка явно скучала, ковыряя пальцем одну из досок в полу, пока Барс положил голову недалеко от неё. Рыбьеног уже дремал возле Сардельки, которая тоже уснула. Хедер свернулась с Розой Ветров в другом углу, повернувшись ко всем спиной.

\- Как она? – Хэддок кивнул в её сторону.

\- Наконец-то получает заслуженный отдых, - ответила Астрид.

\- Они… Они что-то сделали с ней? Она ведь не ранена или что-то в этом роде, верно?

Воительница отрицательно покачала головой. – Нет, Дагур спас её до-

\- Мы можем _не_  говорить о нём? – настроение резко сменилось и Иккинг отвернулся.

\- Звучит так, словно это необходимо, - спокойно сказала воительница. Громгильда подошла на её голос и девушка начала ласково чесать её чешуйки.

Иккинг вдруг подпрыгнул, когда Беззубик ткнул его носом в спину. Дракон привлёк внимание всадника, а после кивнул в сторону Астрид, намекая поговорить с ней. Шатен закатил глаза, на что фурия лишь вопросительно повернула голову.

\- Да ладно? И ты туда же, Беззубик?

\- Но он прав, - девушка положила руку на его мокрое плечо. – О чём ты так переживаешь?

Хэддок вздохнул, признавая поражение, и посмотрел на неё, встречаясь взглядами. – Это Дагур. Если он теперь не с Вигго, тогда никто и ничто не останавливает его пред тем, чтобы прийти сюда за мной.

К счастью, с фактом того, что Иккинг бы страстным желанием Вождя Берсерков, Астрид не спорила. И прекрасно понимала, что паранойя Иккинга имела все права на существование.

\- Ну, если он попытается, я отрежу ему его рыжую башку и тогда Громгильда его поджарит. Никто не тронет тебя, - она мягко сжала плечо и улыбнулась. – Никто, кроме меня.

\- Но убийство не выглядит правильным решением, - возразил всадник.

\- Даже если это спасёт тебе жизнь?

Парень посмотрел на неё снова. – Ты знаешь, я больше интересен ему живым, - от мысли для чего он ему мог быть нужен по спине пробежались мурашки, Иккинг перевёл взгляд на огонь. Это шло вразрез с законами природы и не только, это был кто-то, кто был его врагом многие годы. Всё в нём вызывало приступ тошноты.

\- Эй, - Астрид ласково положила руку на его щеку и повернула любимое лицо к себе. – Ты позеленел. Хватит думать о нём.

\- Но-, - приступ протеста вмиг был подавлен внезапным поцелуем в губы. Они оба знали, что это прекрасный способ его заткнуть. Иккинг моментально расслабился и после поцелуя выдохнул с облегчением. У него была Астрид. Астрид всегда будет с ним. – Спасибо, - сказал он тихо. Девушка ничего не сказала и просто села рядом, положив голову на его мокрое плечо.

 

\- Давай! Давай! – Иккинга буквально вырвали из сна на полу у огня. Он сел, потирая глаза. Забияка продолжала энергично подначивать.

\- Ну и что теперь? – раздражённо спросил шатен. Он не любил, когда его будили, особенно с такой головной болью.

\- Мы играем в «Правда или действие», - радостно сказал рыбьеног. – Задирака выбрал действие и я сказал ему поцеловать Сморкалу.

\- Давай, сделай это! – Забияка проскандировала вновь, слегка ударив краснощёкого брата по руке. Сморкала был не менее смущён.

\- Ладно!

Иккинг не мог сдержать смешок, наблюдая, как Задирака взял лицо Йоргенсона в ладони и притянул к себе, быстро целуя в губы. А после он сел обратно, скрестив руки.

 - Вот. Счастливы?

\- Вопрос в том, счастлив ли _ты_? – дразнилась сестра.

\- Лично я нет! – рявкнул Сморкала  – Это был ужаснейший поцелуй!

Иккинг встряхнул головой и лёг обратно, положив голову на Беззубика, который с удовольствием смотрел за игрой.

\- Да, ведь ты раньше уже кое-кого поцеловал, Сморкальчик. – Пошутил Рыбьеног.

\- Это был он! – подтвердил Задирака. – Мы целовались прошлой ночью. И-и позапрощлой ночью! –

\- Ха! Я так и знала! – Воскликнула Забияка.

\- О мой бог – Послышался голос Астрид со стороны Иккинга. – Ребята, а можно потише? Я пытаюсь поспать. И Громгильда тоже. Кто её разбудит, тому нос расквашу. Он ей очень нужен.

\- Удар в нос или сон? – Невинно спросил Забияка.

Иккинг устало улыбнулся и уткнулся в бок Беззубика, в то время как Астрид ответила тому безмолвным ворчанием. Атмосфера стала более непринуждённой. Успокоив себя этим фактом, Иккинг снова уснул.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Могут быть ошибки, укажите на них пожалуйста


End file.
